Honesty
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Tidak pernah ada cinta sejati. Romeo Juliet hanyalah fiksi. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Karma ketika matanya hanya mampu menatap hampa ketika sang pujaan hati hendak mengucap janji suci./"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." —dan selamanya, ia hanya mampu menebar senyum di atas luka hati./For #asakaruweeks prompt: honesty


**Honesty**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei. I gain no profit.**

 **Special for AsaKaru Weeks. prompt: Honesty**

.

.

Lantuan denting piano di sudut ruangan adalah hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Karma ketika ia memasuki gedung. Barulah kepingan emasnya tertuju pada dekorasi dan konfeti yang menghiasi langit-langit, juga jejeran kursi, serta meja yang menghidangkan makanan, lalu—yang paling penting, sebuah panggung beserta altar yang menjadi puncak dari peristiwa ini.

Bibir Karma membentuk senyuman kecut.

Seharusnya ia meluruskan niatnya untuk tidak datang ke sini. Ia bisa mengatakan penerbangannya dijadwalkan lebih awal atau semacamnya, jadi ia punya alasan untuk menghindar ketika undangan berwarna putih dengan corak mawar _pink_ singgah di kotak suratnya. Karma tahu hari ini akan datang—jauh lebih tahu dari siapapun, bahkan, termasuk sang mempelai sendiri. Tetapi ia diam saja. Tidak ada gunanya mencegah sesuatu yang sudah sia-sia dari awal.

"—Karma- _kun_?"

Kepala Karma refleks menoleh begitu suara memanggilnya. Melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya, pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

Tidak. Senyum yang hadir di bibirnya bukanlah senyum lebar bahagia, melainkan senyum untuk menutupi kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kanzaki Yukiko, atau yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Asano Yukiko. Karma tertawa dalam hati. Dosa apakah ia sampai harus menerima nasib atas namanya sendiri? Ia benar-benar berharap bisa kemari dan langsung menyampaikan tujuannya, lantas kenapa ia justru bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi pusat rasa sakitnya?

"Kanzaki- _san_ … atau, mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Asano- _san_ mulai sekarang?" Nama itu terasa pahit di lidahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu. Omong-omong, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di ruang rias?"

Kanzaki terkekeh pelan. Mau tidak mau, Karma mengakui wanita di hadapannya ini memang cantik. Tidak, Kanzaki sudah cantik sedari dulu—ia bahkan menjadi idola kelas sewaktu mereka masih mengemban masa menengah pertama—sudah begitu, karakternya sopan pula. Namun setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bersapa … kecantikan yang ia pancarkan beribu kali lipat lebih banyak. Apalagi dengan penampilannya mengenakan gaun pengantin ditambah riasan wajah … sempurna. Kanzaki adalah wanita paling sempurna hari ini.

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa Asano dan Kanzaki _memang_ cocok.

"Seharusnya sih begitu." Kanzaki membenarkan seraya mengangguk. Tiara yang ada di kepalanya bergoyang sedikit. "Tapi, aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus, kau tahu, menenangkan diri."

Pantas saja sedari tadi badan Kanzaki bergetar.

"Hei, hei, tenang. Kau akan baik-baik saja." _dan aku yang hancur_. "Daripada merasa takut, sebaiknya kau memikirkanku. Aku 'kan selalu menjahili kepala pirang itu."

Kanzaki kembali tertawa. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan sangat anggun. Karma tersenyum pilu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membenci wanita ini? Kanzaki terlalu cantik, terlalu baik, dan terlalu polos. Justru dirinyalah yang seharusnya menyingkir.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Meski kalian sering bertengkar, aku tahu kalian sebenarnya sangat dekat. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada sahabatmu, Karma- _kun_."

 _Seandainya kita benar-benar teman_. Karma membatin dalam hati. "Omong-omong, kau tahu di mana Asano sekarang? Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu."

"Dia ada di ruang rias laki-laki. Di sana." Jemari lentik Kanzaki menunjuk satu arah. Karma mengangguk sebagai respons. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kauberikan padanya? Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, 'kan?"

 _Sangat berbahaya—dan menyakitkan. Aku bahkan ingin bunuh diri saat menyadarinya._

Karma mengangkat bingkisan di tangannya, bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil dan mesum. Untung saat ini undangan lain belum banyak yang hadir. Jika iya, bisa-bisa terjadi skandal seorang parlemen muda sepertinya main mata dengan calon istri orang. "Yakin mau tahu? Ini perbincangan antarlelaki."

Titik lemah wanita. Kalau sudah bicara seperti itu, pikiran perempuan pasti tidak jauh dari hal mesum atau jorok. Kanzaki juga memasang wajah serupa. "Kutarik kembali perkataanku."

Sang pemuda merah tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu permisi, Nona Cantik."

.

.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seram seperti itu, Asano- _kun_. Aku tidak akan menculikmu."

"Ha." Kepala Asano yang semula hanya memandang Karma dari balik kaca, kini menatap matanya. Ia menyilangkan tangan sambil berlagak layaknya kakak kelas yang hendak _membully_ adik kelasnya. "Hanya ada dua kemungkinan kalau begitu: kau kemasukan alien, atau kepalamu habis membentur tiang listrik."

Karma tersenyum. Itu Asano _nya_. Asano yang ia lihat sehari-hari. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun mengenalnya, kepribadian pemuda itu tidak berubah. Malah sebaliknya, pemuda itu bertingkah lebih kekanak-kanakan melebihi yang Karma kira. Kalau dulu ia akan memutar bola mata tiap kali orang-orang bilang Asano Gakushuu adalah tipikal pimpinan yang sempurna, maka sekarang ia akan langsung terbahak sampai kotak tertawanya rusak.

"Aku hanya bingung kok mahluk sepertimu bisa menikah? Dengan wanita sesempurna Kanzaki- _san_ pula. Dukun mana yang kaudatangi?"

Tidak ada seringai iseng saat ia mengatakannya. Justru kebalikannya, hati pemuda itu merasa perih. Perih oleh pilihan. Perih oleh masa depan. Perih oleh takdir yang mengikatnya.

Seringkali Karma bertanya, kenapa ia harus terlahir seperti _ini_? Menjadi kaum yang paling dibenci dan paling dikutuk sedunia. Jika saja keadaan dirinya bisa ditukarkan dengan bentuk _kelainan_ lain apa saja … Karma rela. Ia siap harus kehilangan kaki atau tangannya, bahkan ia rela kalau setengah tubuhnya yang dikorbankan. Ia frustrasi. Sungguh. Ia Ia ingin melampiaskan emosinya. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tetapi _siapa_? Orangtuanya yang membesarkan dan mendidiknya penuh kasih sayang? Dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa mengubah keadaannya? Atau pada junjungan umat yang menciptakannya? Karma sudah tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia lelah berputar-putar.

"Kau juga." Asano meninju lengannya, menciptakan sensasi listrik yang menggetarkan Karma hingga ke tulang. Hati pemuda itu semakin retak dibuatnya. "Kapan nikah? Kau bukan orang yang terkena kutukan jomblo abadi, 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak nafsu lagi dengan perempuan?"

Asano mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda sekaligus sarkastik andalannya. Biasanya, Karma akan langsung membalas dengan sindirian yang tak jauh lebih pedas—sampai berujung pada perdebatan konyol. Tapi itulah yang ia suka dari Asano—lelaki itu berbeda. Tidak seperti banyak orang yang menyerah ketika Karma sudah berargumen, Asano terus mengajaknya adu mulut sampai ayam berkokok.

Tetapi—tidak. Karma tidak akan mendebat argumen apapun yang Asano layangkan. Tidak sekalipun.

 _… karena apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan memang seratus persen benar_.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa Karma berada di sini saat ini—untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya sejujur-jujurnya pada pemuda itu.

"Asano, aku—aku harus jujur padamu." Karma mendesah untuk meyakinkan diri. Ayolah, sudah sampai sejauh ini, masa ia harus membatalkan keinginannya? "Aku ini _gay_."

Keheningan yang panjang menyambutnya. Karma menunduk. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ekspresi Asano saat ini. _Sudah jelas dia pasti membencimu._

"…kau, _apa_?"

Ia memberanikan mengangkat muka. "Aku _gay_ , Asano."

Ekspresi Asano sesuai ekspetasinya. Pemuda pirang itu menampilkan tatapan paling horor yang ia punya. Wajahnya bahkan memucat. Karma mengerti kalau Asano menganggapnya jahat. Sepuluh tahun mengenal, tujuh tahun bersahabat, dan baru sekarang Karma mengakui apa yang dirasakannya. Ini lebih dari pengkhianatan. Karma tak akan keberatan kalau setelahnya Asano akan memperlakukannya seperti orang menjijikan atau semacamnya. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan padamu … sampai aku sadar kalau aku … _menyimpang_. Tapi sumpah—aku selalu berusaha untuk membunuh perasaan ini."

Itu memang benar. Selama bertahun-tahun Karma selalu berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Asano. Segala cara ia lakukan—mulai dari menjauhi pemuda itu, menghindar saat Asano lewat, bahkan—demi Tuhan—pergi ke klub gay demi mencari lelaki yang ia harap mampu mengganti posisi Asano di hatinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Sekuat apapun Karma mencoba, hatinya tetap berlabuh pada Asano. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu pun, perasaannya tetap tidak berubah. Orang bilang cinta pertama adalah cinta yang mustahil kita dapatkan. Jika memang hal itu benar, Karma ikhlas merelakan. Masalahnya, kenapa perasaannya kepada pemuda itu tidak mati juga? Justru sebaliknya; semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu Padahal ia tahu ia menciptakan bom waktu yang dapat melubangi hatinya secara permanen. Tapi _kenapa_?

"Tapi jangan khawatir, setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi … untuk waktu yang lama." Karma tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa sedari tadi—hadiah pernikahan untuk Asano dan Kanzaki. Isinya adalah mangkuk kaca dengan motif angsa. Ibunya bilang, angsa adalah lambang kesetiaan dan keabadian cinta. Karena mereka hanya menikah satu kali dan setia dengan pasangan mereka sampai mati. Kalau begitu, dari hatinya yang terdalam, Karma sungguh berharap pernikahaan Asano bisa langgeng selamanya. "Selamat tinggal, Asano. Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Karma memberikan senyuman paling tulus yang ia punya, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dengan perasaan hampa.

"Karma, tunggu—"

Tak sekalipun ia membalikkan kepalanya. Karma memejamkan mata untuk meyakinkan diri, sekaligus menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar.

 _Ya, lebih baik begini—_

 _—karena laki-laki dan laki-laki, tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersama…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Tolong jangan gebuk saya lagi karena kembali nyumbang dengan genre H/C #kaburpart2**

 **Niatnya sih pengen bikin AsaKaru dengan sesuatu yang berbeda (kan kalo AsKa panas-panasan mah syudah biasa), tapi malah nyasar ke sini. Maaf semua, nggak maksud nyinggung apa-apa kok seriusan. Dan terima kasih kepada lagu Someone like you-nya Adele. Lirik 'Never mind I'll find someone like you' bener-bener bikin saya semangat ngetik ini #kokjadicurhat**

 **Anyway HAPPY ASK WEEK~ dan HAPPY NEW YEAR JUGA~! Moga di tahun baru ini AsaKaru bisa makin mesra, fansnya makin kompak, dan archivenya makin banyak. I will always support you guys. ILU AsaKaru-shipper :3**

 **January 1** **st** **2k17**

 **Kikuoka Almond**


End file.
